Soundtrack to Your Life
by legallyblondex
Summary: Collection of one-shots based off songs. Mostly AU. Always JaSam.


**Closer**

* * *

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_

 _& four years, no calls_

 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _& I can't stop, no, I can't stop_

* * *

Jason let out a sigh as he stepped into the elevator at the Metro Court, deciding he deserved drink after a long day. Sonny had gone off his medication again and disappeared to one of his safe houses in the middle of the night, leaving Jason to clean up the mess that was left behind. That's what his job turned into recently – a fixer. Things have been quiet on the business side lately, so his 'fixing skills' have been put to use for Sonny's failed relationships. He fixed Sonny's mess of a marriage to Kate, fixed the next marriage with Brenda, and he's waiting to have to fix things with Carly. Sonny wasn't capable of staying with one woman long enough, despite the vows he made to all of them to do just that. It just wasn't who he was, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't learn from any of these mistakes because Jason was always around to clean up the mess left. Like Jason didn't have relationship messes of his own to deal with.

Due to his line of work, he didn't like getting too serious with anyone. There would be nights he wouldn't come home and couldn't give an explanation for why without putting the person he was with in danger. There would be a lot of secrets, which didn't go over too well with too many women – except one. One woman made him rethink everything he planned for in his life, and he let her walk away years ago. Not liking to think too much of her, he shook his head to clear it as he stepped off the elevator and walked toward the bar. He froze when he heard laughter because he thought it was someone he'd never hear again.

"Sam?" he whispered when he finally noticed her. She was breathtaking, more than he remembered or could even imagine. Her head was tossed back as she laughed at whatever Maxie was saying, her long, dark hair swinging behind her in curls. He couldn't take his eyes off her crossed legs, looking longer than they really were due to her affinity for stilettos since she was so short. He cleared his throat, regaining his composure before heading over to the bar and planning on moving forward with his original plan – getting a drink by himself.

"I know you don't talk much, but a 'hi' would have been nice," Sam said as she approached him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Especially after how openly you stared and checked me out when you got off the elevator."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said evenly, trying to keep the blush he felt rising in his face from showing. "Guess I didn't recognize you, it's been a while."

"Four years," she nodded as she sat on the stool next to him. "I wouldn't be such a stranger if you called once in a while."

"Things have been busy," he said with a shrug, trying to keep a distance between him and the one person who made him want to get closer. "Same could be said for you."

"Things have been busy," she mimicked him.

They sat beside each other in what might have been an awkward silence if it wasn't something Sam had gotten used to during their time together. Jason wasn't one to talk much, she usually carried ninety-percent of the conversation; but not anymore. He pushed her away, so far away that she left Port Charles altogether and moved to New York City to open a private investigation firm – a business venture that was not as successful as she had hoped. Sure, she was successful financially, but socially she was failing; she wasn't someone who made friends easily. Her past made her more jaded than the typical New Yorker, as surprising as that could be, and she missed the familiarity that came with being in Port Charles. Not to mention, she missed him.

He definitely looked bigger than a few years ago, making her wonder who he was hitting the gym for to try to impress. She laughed at that thought, knowing that he was still completely unaware of how attractive he is – with his ice blue eyes that can stare into your soul and make you feel so uncomfortable but safe at the same time, and his simple, black t-shirts that accentuated his strong arms that she remembered being held in at night. She downed her drink quickly and asked for another, turning her head when she heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said, the smirk still on his face.

"Good to know you still have your sense of humor," she muttered as she rolled her eyes. She thanked the bartender when he passed her another drink, winking at her flirtatiously as he pushed the drink across the bar. She smiled and almost choked on the sip she was taking when she heard what sounded like a growl next to her.

"What brings you back in town?"

"Maxie called, wanted me to meet her fiancé," she said and he nodded. "You know him?"

"Nathan? Yeah, he's at the PCPD. Works with Dante," he said simply.

"Any bad run-ins with him?"

"Sam," he said with a sigh.

"I'm only kidding," she shrugged. "I know how much you love to talk about work. Or anything for that matter."

"I didn't mind talking with you," he said quietly, looking down into his drink before finishing it. She stayed quiet as he ordered another one, taking the time to look at him again and noticing how exhausted he looked.

"Well, I'm still as fantastic of a listener as I am a talker, so if you ever wanted to vent about stuff you don't want to tell the new girlfriend, my ears are open," she offered nonchalantly, but wanted more than ever for him to open up to her again like he used to. She heard his chuckle and shot him a dirty look. "Whatever, just trying to help."

"Why would you think I'm dating someone?"

"Why is that a surprising thing?" she countered. "I'm sure once I left, Elizabeth came swooping in. Am I wrong?"

"No," he said after a minute. "But nothing happened."

"I bet she wasn't pleased," she said and they laughed as he shook his head 'no.'

"I missed this," he confessed once they settled down.

"I missed you," she admitted quietly.

Jason had decided that, for once in his life, he was going to go after what he wanted without thinking too far ahead about what could go wrong. In that moment, he wanted Sam. He invited her back to his penthouse, and she accepted – despite having a perfectly nice hotel room just a few floors above them. The penthouse reminded her of the good times (and not-so-good times) that they shared before shit hit the fan and she decided it was best for her to listen to him and leave. She stumbled on her heels and giggled as he steadied her, taking her keys from her hand since he didn't drink anything in the last hour they were sitting there.

He forgot how handsy Sam could get when she drank, but the memories came back in full-force when they were riding the elevator down to the parking garage and she stood in front of him, resting her hands against his abs as she looked up at him with her big, beautiful, brown eyes. He tried to resist her advances, but his attempts went straight to hell when she grabbed him through his jeans and smirked at him. Luckily, the elevator stopped and he picked her up easily as he walked to her black Range Rover that was parked all the way in the corner.

"Business doing well?" he asked as he set her down and pressed her up against the car, his fingers skimming up her thigh to the hem of her dress that had ridden up.

"No," she said breathlessly, tilting her head as he pressed kissed along her neck. "Gift from my mobster daddy that I just found out I have."

"What?" he said, lifting his head to look at her and smirking when she whimpered.

"Still think I don't fit into your life?" ...

"What did we just do?" Sam said as she laid underneath him in the backseat of her truck, resting her hand against her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"What usually seems to happen when we're together," he said as he pressed a kiss against her chest before lifting his head up to look at her. Jason shifted his weight so he wasn't crushing her, leaning up on his forearms as he chuckled at the situation they found themselves in. Sam fidgeted underneath him as she tried to readjust her clothing, but sighed in defeat, figuring it was nothing he hasn't just seen. The last thing she expected to happen when she agreed to meet Maxie for drinks was seeing Jason, let alone have sex with him in the backseat of her truck like they were in high school. Always the gentleman, he pulled down her dress so she could at least pretend to be modest while he still was on top of her with his shirt off and pants still pushed halfway down.

"So," she said, dragging out the word as she figured out her next move. "Do you want a ride home?"

"I thought that was the plan," he said, confusion in his tone as he looked at her after buttoning his jeans back up.

"Well, I just figured whatever plans you had were just taken care of," she said with a shrug, pushing up on his chest so she could sit up.

"I didn't invite you over for this," he said and rolled his eyes when Sam gave him a look. "Not _just_ for this. I meant what I said. I miss you."

"So?"

"So," he said in a huff, figuring she wasn't going to make this easy on him but had hoped she would. "I was going to try to convince you to stay a little longer."

She was quiet after he said that, staring at him like he held the answer to some important question – maybe he did. She knew this was one of those life-changing moments that didn't present themselves too often. He was potentially offering her old life back, _their_ old life back, if she wanted it. It was something that she thought about often, but she was scared about repeating history. If she wanted to play it safe, she could just exit the car and head back into the hotel. It was a good option, but she knew it wasn't the right one for her.

"You'd have to be very convincing, Mr. Morgan," she said cheekily, throwing caution to the wind as she stepped out of the car to go sit up front. Jason took this as a good sign and quickly jumped in the drivers seat before she changed her mind.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," he said, taking her hand in his and resting it on the center console. After everything, he was determined to have her back in his life for as long as she would have him. He made a mistake years ago by pushing her away and now was his opportunity to fix things. After all, he was a fixer.

* * *

 _So baby pull me closer …_

… _We ain't ever getting older_

* * *

 **... I don't even know why I'm still awake and posting this.** **I have procrastination problems, clearly.**

 **This is not going to be a regularly updated thing, there isn't going to be any connection between the chapters. This will most likely just going to be something I update when I'm stressed and my procrastination is at it's peak. 99% of what's written is going to be AU and based on songs that I get inspired by. If anyone has any song ideas, you can let me know and I can try to write something, just can't promise it'll be quick updates lol.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this.**

 **(Oh, and last chapter of Remind Me is coming out soon, so keep your eyes out for that update!)**


End file.
